disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doris
DOR-15, also known as Doris, is the main antagonist of Disney's 2007 animated feature film, Meet the Robinsons. She is voiced by Ethan Sandler and designed by William Joyce. Personality Despite what she was designed to do, DOR-15 was evil and desired to rule humanity. She hated Dr. Robinson for trying to shut her down, and was willing to do anything in order to take out her revenge against him, and accomplish her goal. She was willing to partner with Mike Yagoobian as a means to an end, although she was clearly infuriated by his stupidity, particularly when his incompetence got Mini-Doris captured, as she slapped him with the control. Appearances ''Meet the Robinsons'' Invented by Cornelius Robinson as a 'Helping Hat' that would assist wearers in small tasks, Doris soon rebelled against her creators and took control of the test wearer. Cornelius acted quickly to deactivate her and she was placed into a Robinsons Industries storage room for prototypes and failed inventions. She soon reactivated and escaped, meeting Bowler Hat Guy, who was egging and toilet papering the Robinsons Industries building as an attempt for revenge, and he eventually became her henchman. They discovered they shared the same hatred of Cornelius and decided to team up in an attempt to destroy the future he created by stealing the second Time Machine and presenting Doris to the Inventco board, though Goob made the additional suggestion of stealing the Memory Scanner at the Science Fair as a way to put his foot in the door before presenting Doris as well. Upon their theft of the time machine, Wilbur Robinson pursued the two through time, though had to contend with an altered future twice before successfully meeting with Lewis, taking him to 2037 to prove his claims of being from the future and attempt to convince him the Memory Scanner was worthwhile. Though they stole the Memory Scanner, the duo lack the knowledge of how to use it and sought to find Lewis in order to find out how. After being told by Goob's younger self that Lewis likes to spend a lot of time on the roof, Doris found time travel residue next to Wilbur's DNA and the duo returned to the future, where they attempted to infiltrate the Robinson house. Doris created a mini Doris for Goob to control so he wouldn't have to leave the time machine. Doris soon attempted to drop a chandelier on Lewis, only for Goob to independently go back and mind control a T-Rex to get Lewis, to her fury. However, upon learning that Wilbur lied about their deal to go and see his mother in the past, he runs into Bowler Hat Guy and fixes the stolen scanner for him in exchange for seeing his mother in the past. Lewis is shocked to discover Bowler Hat Guy's identity as his Orphanage roommate Goob as well as the truth that he is Wilbur's father, Cornelius. Wilbur and Carl come to Lewis' rescue and take back the Memory Scanner. However, just before getting back to Anderson Observatory, Carl is attacked by Doris, who steals the scanner once more. Wilbur pleads Lewis to fix the Time Machine to pursue before being wiped from existence. Doris succeeds in her plot, altering the future into one controlled by mass-produced 'Helping Hats', as well as a large mobile base called Mega-Doris, which had taken Anderson Observatory's place as well as contain the Doris controlled Robinson family. Lewis managed to fix the original Time Machine and escaped back to Bowler Hat Guy's presentation to Inventco. When Doris tries to kill him, Lewis declares that he will never invent her, and she is wiped out from existence, causing the future to be restored, along with Wilbur. ''Epic Mickey '' A Doris-shaped beetleworx appears in the game. Disney Parks Doris has her own spell card known as "Doris' Bowler Hat Attack" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. She is one of the very few villains to have a card, since the event is themed around invoking mostly good characters to fight the major Disney villains. Trivia *In the beginning of the film, it is thought that the Bowler Hat Guy is the main antagonist and Doris is his henchman. However, near the end of the film, it is revealed otherwise, as Doris would kill the Bowler Hat Guy after getting what she wants, which would be world domination. Category:Classics Category:Masters of Evil Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Child Abusers Category:Killers Category:True Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Crime Bosses Category:Murderers Category:Child Murderers Category:Insane characters Category:Dead Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil villains Category:Master manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains who fly Category:Always evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Other Animated Disney Film Villains Category:Classic Cartoon Villains Category:Villains by Film Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Completely mad